Blazblue Grand Order
by Kobe Steak
Summary: Accepting his new life after his end. He thought that he finally can find some peace. But it seems fate has another plan for him, along with loud, obnoxious pink haired fox lady and an unknown organization which he never heard before. Maybe he should take Amane offer back then, damn.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox and The Rebellion

**(A.D. 1888, London)**

19th Century, London. One of the most infamous age in the city of big ben where streets were usually crowded by seas of human, fell in sickening silence. As the news spreads across the city, even the bravest men didn't have enough courage to walks beneath thickest fog they have ever seen in centuries.

Beneath those fog of silence, lies an unseen horror which has been terrorizing the whole capital in past weeks. Several bodies of prostitutes were found dead in a horrifying state. Their belly is gutted open hideously, while their precious womanly treasure, a place which gives birth of a new life, was stolen.

Such a dreadful loss which drown many people in fear. Fear of their families, siblings, sisters, mothers, aunts life is extinguished upon their own very eyes.

The eerie atmosphere combined with haunting fears creates an invisible pressure which soon engulfed the whole city, turning the once lively place radiates with happiness into a silent, ominous dead town as the fog thickened.

Beneath that invisible terror which plagues heart of many people, one particular blonde haired man with emerald green eyes bore his eyes in the road covered by thick fog. An irritation crossed his facial expression, which soon formed into a deep frown.

"Damn it, almost two weeks and I still didn't find any single clue about where and what happen in this place."

Annoyed due to lack of information, the man continues his trip to unknown direction. It has been ten days since he mysteriously appeared in this foggy town and had searched anything that he can use to survive. Sleeping was an easy matter for him due to his former experience in the wilderness. But finding some food is another matter. His money didn't have same currency with this country's and had to steal some food in the market, resulting in him always being chased by local polices like some plague.

Oh, he really wants to find whomever responsible for all shit that happens to him especially why he suddenly appeared in this unknown town.

If he ever found the culprit that is.

Sighing loudly, he then dismissing that petty thought as he's reminiscing his current life, which is better than his previous life as a world-class criminal with some bounty that literally large enough to buy a small country. Having a small family which took care of him, life without fear and hatred to a certain green-haired bastard that supposedly already dead in their last confrontation.

He did have some regret for his previous life, remembering his past sometimes only brings painful memories for him. Thinking about his siblings that already forgotten him, his comrades which he secretly cares, or even his precious people which he failed to protect. But at the same time, he also understands to the weight of his previous action.

No way the world can forgive the infamous Grim-Reaper for his entire deed.

But there's no use to lamenting that. His foster mother would be upset if she caught him brooding in daylight. He always remembers her being strict, yet sometimes an air-headed woman that unable to make some decent food, even just a mere fried egg. He cannot help but laughed when he remembers what happened during one of his birthdays, where she was attempting to make him a breakfast to celebrate it. She ends up burning the whole kitchen and they have to eat on outside for two weeks. Something that upset her greatly since she could not eat any of his cooking.

He can still remember how embarrassed his mother was when he reminded her of that incident.

A reverberating sound snapped him from his daydreaming, as he turns his head and being flabbergasted of a thing that he just saw. White colored doll-like figure without eyes, nose, nor mouth suddenly appears from nowhere. His eyebrow further raised when the supposed inanimate object is walking towards him with sluggish movement. Without further warning, that damned thing suddenly leaping toward him while its left arm is spinning rapidly, forming like a makeshift drill. Alarmed by sudden danger, he frantically jumps backward to evade that dangerous thing while enacting a wheel kick instinctually.

The white doll figure is thrown with a sudden force that hits it, hitting the nearest wall with crackling sound echoed in the whole district.

"What the hell? Did it just move like an animated object and try to attack me with some kind of drill?" the man exclaims with incredulous look crossed his facial expression while still keeping his guard up, anticipating if that abomination is still able to move. His intuition is unfortunately right, as the white doll figure is slowly rose from the pile of rubble, once again approaching him even though some of its body structure has been damaged from earlier impact.

Cursing with various vocabulary that would make sailors proud, he took his stance once again when suddenly he heard a faint sound of footsteps. His whole body tensing for a sudden anxiety slowly creeps upon his heart. His heartbeat quickened and his breath labored, bracing himself for the impending threat.

His anxiety turned into dread as many of those white figures appeared from every direction, quickly surrounds him with numbers as they approached him with synchronous steps.

Fear slowly crept into his heart, as he unable to see any path to escape. If he still had his previous strength, this mere number would be no threat. But with his current strength right now running to fight another day was his only hope of surviving this encounter.

But as the supposed imminent dread approaches, a torrent of scorching flame suddenly rained down those white abomination, burning several of them into ashes. Shocked at the sudden turn of event, he barely reacted as another figure suddenly appears in front of him.

A pair of yellow orbs stares at him curiously. Two foxy ears twitching in a cute manner as a beaming smile radiated from the figure stood in front of him. Part of him cannot help but gaze on her daring outfit consisting of a blue shoulderless kimono, exposing her cream-colored skin for any wandering eyes to feast upon. The man could not help but lower his gaze towards her fine assets as they bounced with each and every movement of her body

Both of them fall into comfortable, awkward silence as both are stared to each other with her stares on him from above due to the man's awkward position on the ground.

"Uhm, well, how I am supposed to say this..? Ah! Maybe you would be so kind as to give me a word of gratitude?"

"... Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Uhh... a thank you? Say 'thank you' for saving your life? Or something?~For this Foxy Shrine Maiden, Tamamo-no-Mae has come to the rescue!~"

"... Huh..."

"Uhm, young man, do you have a name or something? Calling you 'young man' kinda feels weird." ask the woman, while helping him to stand.

At her question, the man fixed his emerald eyes upon her face, as he unconsciously rubbed his spiky golden locks.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry… and thanks." He said, while still rather dazed "You can call me Ragna."

"Just Ragna? No last name?"

"Nah, just call me Ragna. No surname"

"Okay!~ For this Tamamo has acknowledged your request, therefore I will call you Ragna! And if there's an order, this dependable Fox Maiden will be at your service, mikoon!~"

"... What the hell?"

-End-

 **To be honest, I am still put this as a prototype for my idea for Blazblue x Fate/Grand Order fanfiction. The start is in the fourth dialogue where Ragna is thrown due to unknown circumstances and met with our lovely fox caster.**

 **Anyway, My grammar sucks, I know it. Please bear it with me. I will find beta reader soon if this fanfiction would actually continue.**

 **EDIT: Thanks to my newest beta bunny153539 for fixing my grammatical mistakes. I really need it for my shitty grammar xD**

 **EDIT 2: I did fix some of Ragna dialogue based from some feedback that you guys give. I really appreciated that**


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract

**(A.D. 1888, London)**

"... That was a hell of story." Muttered Ragna with deadpanned expression after his earlier experience for about to getting killed by a bunch of inanimate dolls.

At the moment, both of them are walking together after the earlier commotion. After prying some information, he manages to understand what happened in this town.

She explains that in fact, she's not a complete living being but some kind of familiar that known as a servant. A form of familiar which deprived of humans that considered as heroes in their previous life.

And it makes Ragna began to questioning her origin, as he never thought of human is possibly having a pair of fox ears and tail. He even wondered if she originally a beastkin in her previous life, or even some kind of a deity.

How ironic if he actually knows about her real identity.

Speaking of heroes, it makes Ragna remember about a bunch of people from his previous world as they also considered by the world as heroes as well.. Especially one particular beastkin that he didn't even know how he is now. Well, Ragna cannot help but deep inside, he kinda misses his former mentor.

Though, another part of him kinda feels ashamed to his own. Not to mention, his dignity as a man for being saved by a woman, albeit a very beautiful one.

Sometimes, he always regretting about losing his whole power after being deformed into this pathetic state. Something that he never expects after entering that door.

The woman beside her, Tamamo-No-Mae if he recalling about her name, just giggling while keeping her ever-smiling expression which somehow reminds him about a certain blood-sucking vampire.

"Don't be shy, Ragna-kun! You must be honored for being saved by this lovely Miko Shaman!~"

"For some reason, I want to detest that sentence so much even more."

"How cruel of you Ragna-kun!?~" spoke Tamamo with a shocked expression, something that irks him even more since he knows that she's faking it. A very good one had if he never dealt with that annoying rabbit.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a certain twin-tailed blonde girl suddenly felt an unbearable urge to kill a white-haired man which she didn't even remember who.

"Alright woman, could you please stop pestering me? It really annoys me."

Part of him wants to leash his frustration and anger without caring about anything. But after a certain blonde-haired woman who posed as his foster parent keep drilling him about his lacks of etiquette and his supposed foul temper, he managed to hold it with some success.

Though, his choice of vocabulary would never change.

"Such rudeness!" exclaim Tamamo with an annoyed expression. "Did your parents never teach you about how to talking with a lady?"

"Unfortunately for you woman, I don't give a shit about your request nor my mother is a subject for my choice of vocabulary."

"Mikoon!?~ I can't believe such man like you exists! Your mother must be so disappointed if she ever caught you speaking like this!"

"My mother is already dead a long time ago, so literally she would not give any shit about anything."

His reply caught her off guard, as she stared at him with a wistful expression covering her facial face. Taken aback for a sudden change of atmosphere around them, Ragna could only stare at the pink haired fox woman who walks beside him as both of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Both of them continues their walk. Though Ragna is getting more uncomfortable with this kind of silence. Normally, he would just ignore her and keep walking without any care about everything.

But when he remembers her earlier expression again, a sense of guilt stabbed his chest. He didn't need that kind of expression. Never in his entire life, he ever received that kind of expression. Living as an infamous SS-class rebel making him used to various negative emotion such as hatred or fear. Heck, he even used with his little brother constant talking about killing him or other people who saw him no more than a walking apocalypse who can annihilate the whole world if he ever losing himself to unstoppable rampage.

But receiving such sad, yet thoughtful expression. He could never be used with it.

"Hey fox woman, you've been quiet from some time." Called Ragna with low tone after he cannot stand such sickening silence anymore, hoping that she would react and began to speak in the same manner.

"... Tamamo, you can call me with that name you know Ragna-kun."

"... Huh? Oh, o-okay. Tamamo then." Stuttered Ragna, internally cursing himself why he even stuttering. Maybe because he feels bad about her making that expression, but he himself cannot fully understand since he never receives such emotion, even from Celica herself. "By the way, is there's something that bothers you?"

"Why you asked for such question Ragna-kun?"

"Well, when I was mentioning about my mother earlier, you suddenly went silent with that kind of expression... And it kinda bothers me." Said Ragna while scratching his cheek, clearly didn't use with this kind of conversation.

"... Is that so? Then Ragna-kun."

"Yes?"

He turns his head when she calls his name, and what he got is something that he never thought.

She's bowing to him, lowering her upper body in front of him. Feeling panicked out of sudden, Ragna quickly approaches Tamamo while holding both of her shoulders with both of his hands.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"I must apologize for my previous insult toward you and your dearest mother. It's so uncalled for mocking those who already reside on the afterlife." Explain Tamamo while still bowing towards the blonde-haired man who getting uncomfortable watching her doing something unnecessary like that.

"The hell? You apologizing only because of that?" exclaim Ragna in a disbelieving just doesn't understand why she must apologize for such trivial matter. It didn't seem that she insults him as well.

Glowering at Tamamo who seems didn't even budge despite his earlier effort, Ragna could only sigh when he's about to try another attempt to snap her from her own self-pity when suddenly he realized that the said person is looking at him mischievously.

And it took Ragna for a while until his expression turned sour when he realized he's been played by her, instantly raising his temper.

"What the actual hell you damn fox!"

Seeing his outburst, a rather hearty laugh escaped from Tamamo's lips. So much that she could barely stand while holding her stomach while pointing at Ragna who clearly pissed.

"Y-you must look at your expression... I-it's precious that this Tamamo could not help but laugh at your panicked expression!"

"It's because I did indeed feel bad for you to apologize back then! Give back my pity which I showed you earlier!" spoke Ragna with an irritated tone.

The two then starts to arguing each other with Tamamo still laughing even louder as she clearly enjoying Ragna's murderous expression. But they're suddenly halted as an enormous thundering sound suddenly crash into their eardrum, making them turned their attention into the source as their eyes bulged for a towering purplish light made by lightning suddenly appears in the middle of the city.

Ragna could only stare agape with a flabbergasted expression as he failed to notice Tamamo's expression began to darken when she gazes upon the towering light before her.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"That is what would we call as the possibility of a menace."

"Wait, you know about this?"

"... Unfortunately, I do. And we must stop it before it devours the whole city or this place would completely obliterate."

Shocked at the sudden turn of event, Ragna could only stare at the possible menace before sighing rather loudly.

"Then, what are we waiting in here? Should we go and stop whatever caused that damned thing?"

His statement actually makes a bilious smirk formed on Tamamo's lips. As if she already predict that the young blonde beside her would actually say such bravado.

"You know, you could possibly lose your life. Aren't you afraid of that?"

Her answer is a snort coming from the blonde haired man.

"Somehow I have a gist that you actually know this thing would happen, aren't you? Then why we are still standing here?"

His statement caused Tamamo to giggled, in later turned into a full-blown laugh. As he watches her laughing, Ragna realizes that unlike her previous laugh which filled with mischievousness, this laugh contains a much darker emotion that if he could perceive, is her true personality.

Suddenly he realizes the woman who stood beside him, is more viperous than her actual beauty appearance.

Just like a wolf in sheep clothing. Hidden in the darkest part that people could not possibly to perceive it unless she decides to reveal herself.

"You know, you are actually a hell of a woman beneath your beauty, you know that."

"And what if I am? Do you scared? After such bravado that you displays earlier?"

Ragna knows that she's challenging him. Taunting him with that annoying smirk of hers. But if she expects him to be scared shitless like a damn coward, she's dead fucking wrong.

Even though he's way weaker than his previous self after being turned once again into a child years ago, there's no way that he will back off for a mere threat, even from being that much stronger than him. It's not a goddamn option for a man who already challenged the god itself.

"Scared? Don't make me laugh woman. Like I gonna back off from my words! So what we gonna do now huh? Playing a partnership or some contract between us?"

"Indeed I am." Said Tamamo with much softer, appealing tone. "As much as I want, I need prana, or what you humans would call, a raw form of magical energy which you human have."

"So in order to draw this thing called prana, you need to make a damn contract with me huh?"

"Indeed it is, Ragna-kun!~" answered Tamamo with sing-song manner. Oh, she couldn't believe that this man actually believes anything that she has said. She couldn't help but be excited for such a future prospect of having such a cute, innocent master.

"You cunning fox," said Ragna while smirking as he approaches her. "Fine then. If this thing could stop whatever is that, then I will gladly to take your contract. Even selling my soul to a devil itself!"

"Selling your soul to a Devil? That's rich!" Laughing softly at Ragna's words, Tamamo began to chant an unknown spell as a magic circle began to form around them. "Such words are too bold, even for you Ragna-kun."

"Do your worst Tamamo," spoke Ragna in a confident tone. He went through hell once and came back alive.

He could do the same thing again.

Smiling blissfully while gazing at the man who has shown such bravely. Tamamo bringing her face closer into Ragna's. An action which made him surprised and takes some distance from her.

"W-what the hell are you going to do? I-is the contract m-must be done by t-that thing?" His sudden embarrassment caught her off guard. As another hearty laugh escapes her lips. Though this time, it's not a mischievous nor a bilious laugh. But it's an earnest, radiant laugh which somehow she even surprised that she could make such laugh.

Smiling profusely while closing their distance once again, she brought her face close to his. Which her heart began to throb for such cute expression that he makes from his embarrassment.

"Just believe in me for once, okay?"

He couldn't believe that his first came this soon. But if it's needed for the contract then he must accept it.

Besides, the woman in front of him is really gorgeous if he wants to admit.

"Fine... Just you know, this is actually my first."

Hearing that really makes Tamamo flustered with joy. She can even feel her heart beating faster as they slowly close their distance. Each of them spotted a notable blush on their cheeks before their lips met and the magic circle began to brighten. Engulfing both of them with a bluish, bright radiance.

As red sigil began to manifest in Ragna's right forehand.

"Please take care of me, okay. My precious, dearest master..."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author Note:**

 **My Grammar sucks, I seriously need to find a beta reader or grammar checker. Anyway, we come into a second chapter which I don't know if I manage to interpret Tamamo personality without making her OOC or not. To be honest, I never thought of making this fact until one of my friends told me that Tamamo and Ragna actually have harsh past when I was talking with them.**

 **And in the section below, I am gonna answer some of the reviewers, thanks to you all for giving me a motivation to make this second chapter.**

 **Dread Grim Reaper: Thank you, I appreciate it. And yeah, your review made me realize that I was the first one who posted on this FGO section. Lol.** **  
** **Scathach will appears later.**

 **ArcherShirou: I made his entire power gone. Both his BlazBlue along with his enormous physical ability for the sake of the progress of this story. Since I believed if he still has his old ability, making a contract with Tamamo would be meaningless and I would lose some good plot as well.**

 **Having Tamamo as his first servant is already a godsend for him. LOL.** **  
** **And lastly, he did have higher physical capacity than a normal human, maybe even higher than Soichirou, but he still needs Tamamo to boost his base capacity if he really wants to go toe-to-toe with other servants.**

 **RedMoon2: Thanks! I hope you like this second chapter as well!**

 **Blacksun123: Well, I did take his sword, his BlazBlue, and his physical prowess lol.**

 **If we think about his story in Centralfiction, I have to say that he did have E-rank luck.**

 **ARSLOTES: Thanks!**

 **Pepebomb: Maybe, I didn't like to spoil too much hahaha.**

 **Bunny153539: Thanks! You can PM me if you want to beta this fic xD**

 **Shadowedge27: Yes I did. In fact, I turned him back due to I didn't want to him being too overpowered much earlier. But don't worry, I didn't plan for him to be powerless in the entire story. There's will be a plot where he eventually manages to go toe-to-toe with another servant in a direct fight. Btw, I also waiting for your BlazBlue: hero, beast, and warrior to be updated as well XD**

 **To other guests, I also bid my thanks for your review. Anyway, I am not gonna updating the third chapter soon due to college assignment which I have to work next week. Please give me more review as well!**

 **EDIT: I remove the 'F-ck' words as few reviewers mention that Ragna didn't use that form of vocabulary. Thanks for mentioning that.**

 **EDIT 2: Fixing Ragna dialogue as well.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaldea and the Scientist

**(A.D. 1888, London)**

The fog continues to cover the whole city. Its intensity is slowly increased as the thickness of water molecules are engulfing every side of the town. The temperature inclined drastically as the night replaced the light. Eyes are unable to perceive any vision beneath the thickness of the cold fog, making fear spreads throughout on every side of the city like daunting horror that creeps on people's heart.

Beneath the fog, a crackling sound reverberates from the heart of the city. Those who cannot perceive what could possibly make a kind of sound could only wonder in their anxiousness. In amid of dense fog, two figures clashed with each other. Both are surrounded by thunder as the lightning cracked across the battlefield.

The man figure is a tall, daunting man wearing a modified violet formal suit. His shoulder-length black hair occasionally reverberating with electricity, especially on his front side which is a teal colored. Beneath black coat covered half of his body, lies his right arm which is armed with a steel gauntlet that generates strong magnetism. A weapon he used to launched a form of purple electricity against his supposed opponent.

Nikola Tesla.

The fabled scientist who controls electromagnetism. One of the most famous scientist in the history who resurrected as Archer-class servant. Wielding the power of thunder and lightning using the concept of imitating one of the highest deity in Greek mythology and also known as the pioneer of electricity to human civilization.

"Such pleasantries for me to enjoy this thrill, Master of Chaldea. Though I did not expect for another servant associates with lightning would be my dear opponent such as yourself, Mr. Sakata."

"Huh? Don't give me too much credit. That supposed to be 'yer, Nikola Tesla!"

A tall, blonde haired man wearing a pair of sunglasses smirked in a strong gaze upon the black-haired man

Sakata Kintoki.

Known as one of four heavenly generals of Minamoto of Yorimitsu for his monstrous strength and high affinity toward thunder element and also one of the most famous figures in Japanese folklore.

His appearances consist of a white shirt that fits his muscular body perfectly, black long jeans with a golden-colored belt with an appellation of golden in the gasper belt alongside with white shoes wrapped his feet. On his right hand, reside a gigantic steel-colored axe with a golden motif on the edge.

Behind the golden man, a petite figure with auburn hair and a pair of golden-brown colored eyes watching the whole fight intently. She wears a white formal suit with two belts wrapped below her breast and navel. A black short skirt coupled with long pantyhose and white boots wrapped her bottom as she stood firmly behind the gigantic legend. Anxiously watching as the battle between two legendary figures who control the same element.

Kintoki rapidly delivers a devastating upper slash with his trusty axe, which dodged effortlessly by the black haired man. Though his strike did make another crater in ruined central park.

Despite his initial confidence, Kintoki did realize that he's on a disadvantage. He's forced to realize that his opponent held an advantage if the stalemate continues. Not to mention the fog properties which is very abundant of prana making him clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Nikola Telsa, one of the most famous inventors in the world. Given his fame and achievement, without a doubt, he's truly a top-tier servant. Combined with his ability to absorb prana in surrounding and manipulate it, he can continuously fire his noble phantasm at ease without having concerned about prana depletion.

He can't help but signed for that fact, it's very unfair for his opponent to have that kind of ability.

However, it will not stop him.

Born as an offspring of thunder deity, he also known for his prowess in thunder and lightning. Even if he fights on such unfavorable position. He will just charge it through.

Not to mention, a prospect for fighting such an opponent is a great opportunity. He can't help but enjoy every single fiber and tension.

Dodging another devastating strike with manipulating magnetic pole into same force as his opponent, he intentionally creates a magnetic force for himself to move backward due to the natural reaction from the same magnetic pole which enables him to at least have a chance to evade almost all of Tesla's electric base attack.

Kicking the ground which leaving another crack, he made another leap toward Tesla while swinging his enormous battle axe toward Tesla. Seeing this, the scientist moves quickly to back using magnetic polar movement and conduct the lightning in the air to shot down the half-god. That did not stop the blonde despite the fierce lightning from Tesla did gives him some damage. The moment his axe is on the range, Kintoki charge the lightning surged from his body, morphing into a giant figure of bear and immediately counter-attacking the incoming lightning.

The moment Kintoki's axe clashes with Tesla's lightning bolt, the form of a bolt is crumbled and broken causing the lightning contained in the bolt spreading around their surrounding, causing both servants taking the impact in full force. The exploded wave of electricity also forced both servants to separated due to the law of inertia.

The scientist appears did not take full blunt from Kintoki drastic move due to his ability to absorb prana from his surrounding, even though it did mess some in his systems. He appears to only suffer some light damage despite his ruined coat.

Unfortunately, Kintoki did not have such luxuries like his opponent as he took the full force from the collision and being thrown into the street, causing an enormous hole on the marble street while spewing some blood. He slowly trying to stand, but unable to do so as his injuries taking a toll from him any longer and then fell on his knees, while breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Kintoki? That's too reckless even for you!" Rikka immediately moves toward her injured servant. She quickly applying some healing magecraft to him while giving a concerned expression on the golden man battered state.

"Thank you, boss," spoke Kintoki in a labored breath. "Honestly, this guy is seriously bad news." He can't help but admit that he's on the inferior ones against the fabled scientist despite his enormous strength who he was famous for.

"Seriously? Even though both of you possess the same element?"

 **[He's right Rikka-kun,]** spoke another gentle voice as space suddenly shifted and forming to a small rectangular object and a visage of an auburn haired man with white coat appears with serious expression beneath his gentle features. **[Despite both Kintoki-san and Nikola Tesla having the same element properties, the difference of their prana manipulation is vastly different. He's also in possession of Galvanism skill with a higher rank compared to what Frankenstein owned.]**

Kintoki grunted, giving his agreement with the auburn-haired man.

 **[According to my calculation, it's pretty low for you to survive this fight with Kintoki-san alone, Rikka-chan.]** Another soft, cheerful feminine tone also adds her opinion, which makes Gudako sighed out of frustration.

"Then what we can do in this situation, Da Vinci-san? Nii-san is not here with us right now, and most of our deployed servants are still occupied themselves with various wild marionettes around the city." Spoke Ritsuka with an anxious tone, clearly shown her frustration. The raven-haired woman only giggled at Gudako expression, despite the current situation.

 **[I don't think so, Rikka-chan. Haven't you realize it yet?]** Her sudden reply stopped the female master from her own thoughts while giving a questioning gaze upon the famous artist-turned-woman servant."

"Huh, realize about what?"

 **[Oh my, despite your usual calm and level-headed demeanor, you are quite clueless as well, Rikka-chan~]** spoke Da Vinci filled with amusement, which got her a confused expression from Rikka and Kintoki. **[In case you didn't realize it yet, I think Mr. Nikola in there could explain it himself.]**

The said man only shakes his head while raising both of his hand in a defeated manner.

"As expected from the genius Leonardo Da Vinci, You are seen right through me." Spoke Tesla while calmly strolling toward Rikka and Kintoki, who immediately tensed as they prepared for another engagement, but Da Vinci voice stopped them midway.

 **[Please, let him finished first Rikka-chan.]**

Despite her logic trying to deny what Da Vinci had said, she finally relented and agrees on her demand. Slowly turning her gaze towards the visage of Nikola Tesla while waiting for him to continuing his reason. Besides her, Kintoki also lowers his stances, albeit still keeping his guard up.

"Explain now Nikola Tesla," demanded Rikka with impatient tone. "What Da Vinci-san mean about your intention? Does this also includes your aggression toward us now?"

The man didn't quickly answer her question, but merely gazed upon his creation which standing in its glory. "I suppose I can answer some of your questions, given my bind on this wretched spell that placed upon my existence has been weakened due to the earlier confrontation with your servant."

Gazing at the city of London, he can't help but laugh at the irony. Him, once the famous man who brings a new age of humanity, now reduced into a mere villain who takes the role of destroyer. Curse him. Curse his summoner who placed such a vile enhancement to him upon his summoning. Alas, he also cannot help but also being grateful to his vile summoner for given a chance to see the world once again. The world who manage to prosper into a new height that he never been dreamed too.

Even though his circumstances prevent him from expressing such a joyful feeling.

"But then again, I guess our other guest would also want to partake in our heated discussion as well." His sudden declaration manages to snap Rikka from her as she looks on her surrounding as the frantic voice of Dr. Roman making her turned her attention on the hologram screen.

 **[I've detected another signature! It's a servant and it close to your position now Ritsuka-chan!]**

The female master couldn't help but cursing her luck. Another servant at this time? Just a moment when her opponent was about to explain his previous act...

But before she is about to ask where exactly the position of the new servant, another voice halted her thought and makes two of lightning servant turned their gaze toward the source. Ready for another confrontation.

The first person is suspected by her as a Servant. The pink haired woman itself clad in a bluish Japanese sleeveless kimono that barely hides her well-developed figure alongside with a pair of animal ears that resemble foxes. She also wears dark blue stockings paired with high heels _geta_.

Besides her is a tall blonde haired man wearing a black shirt with three belts covering his thigh alongside a black hakama pants and a red boots laced with steel. Something that Rikka took immediate attention in curiosity due to the man choice of clothes.

The only thing that leaves her in silence upon watching what could be one of the most bizarre the scene before her.

"Dear Master, do you require another kiss from this Tamamo in order to ease your apparent sulk—"

"Shut up, I don't need it."

"Ufu~ Don't be a shy Master. Tamamo wouldn't mind to give you another—"

"They already know about us Tamamo, rather than dealing with you, I prefer to greet other saner ones!"

"Geez!~ My Master surely needs to ease some tension! Tamamo can help it of course!~ "

Rikka didn't know anything that could more bizarre than a scene of a pair that actually dare enough to flirt each other in the middle of these fog. She actually thought that she prefers his brother in here rather than dealing with this.

The soft laughter from Da Vinci also didn't help but making her headache worse.

"Wow... The boobs man, they're huge..."

"It seems that our esteemed guest is a pair of lovely younglings who embracing their youth in love and passion! I cannot help but admires their boldness!"

Yeah, she truly prefers his idiotic brother in here rather than dealing with this ridiculous charade.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Author Note:**

 **Nothing to say that I really apologize for two years not updating this story. I got hooked by many games even though I mostly already quitted except for FGO. I am an old JP server and already played quite a few times. This game surely hooks me more than anything.**

 **Can't really reply any review since I am making this on sudden when reviewed old files.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, and I am sorry if this very short compare to how long I am being inactive.**

 **That being said, I want to ask you guys. Do you have servants that actually recommend for Ragna in future, I am most concerned about their relationship rather than their capacity as a servant. Since I am pretty sure Ragna would have a very bad relationship with King-type or Knight-type servant.**

 **That's all I guess. And see you in the next chapters!**

 **Edit: I change Ritsuka name to Rikla while giving Ritsuka to Gudao. The change is due to recent information in FGO facebook group. Apparently, there's a light novel with female ritsuka, which dubbed as Rikka which I took it as a good replacement for gudako or gudao. With both finally have a proper name that closes to the official, I think it's a good change rather than using gudako/gudao to identify female/male master.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Resolve and The Storm

**(AD. 1888, London)**

"It's nice to meet you, Ragna-san," said Rikka while bowing her head in a polite manner. Others in hologram also expressing their own form of greetings towards the blonde haired man.

After several minutes of trying to prying off from his overly affectionate Servant, Ragna finally can initiate a proper conversation for some information about the current circumstances. The auburn haired young woman who introduced herself as Rikka Fujimura fortunately pretty much warmed up with him and being cooperative enough to explain the whole situation.

She along with the blonde man apparently from the Organization called Chaldea Security Organization, which is an organization that founded to preventing the extinction of humanity.

As the town itself was considered as an irregular known as Singularity. The term itself is basically an event when a certain historical period branched from its original path causing extensive disruption against the proper historical event that possibly led into the devastation of the human race.

The core of singularity itself is basically a well-known relic from Arthurian and Christian legend, an omnipotent artifact known as the holy grail.

Ragna found this ironic since the terminology of Singularity reminds him of his own terminology. Even their intention to fix the Singularity by eradicating the source of irregularity in order to prevent history from being destroyed also reminded Ragna with certain ability than capable to change one possibility from 'exist' to be 'not exist' from his own world.

The difference is that they didn't do it for their own gain, but ensure that their future does not perish.

They also explain the corruption of the grail which caused a massive distortion. The emergence of Singularity cause disturbances and fluctuations in time which spread out through history like a wave, and can cause other, smaller Singularities to emerge at other points in time. If smaller singularities continue to emerge one after another, the foundation of history will crumble and the future will be lost forever without any possibility to be fixed.

And if the foundation of history truly crumbles and vanished, the whole of humanity will face extinction because of history will change from the correct route.

Chaldea Security Organization was built in order to prevent that. Employing people which categorized as master, they along with summoned servants are working to obtain the grail to stop the singularity.

And Ragna can respect their intention.

Well, he surely expressing his respect if he didn't to purposely ignoring Tamamo jealous glare which directed on Rikka behind his back. He doesn't need to turn his head to see that since his experience with a woman is almost nonexistent and only ends up disastrous.

Even Rikka sweatdropped when she felt Tamamo gaze.

"Master is looking for this woman! W-what could possibly for him to be attracted by this child! Her looks? Her youth? Tamamo is feeling sad that she doesn't have privilege for being young anymore! But Tamamo's spirit is forever young, Mikoon!?~"

That earned sweatdrops from others.

"Golden... A woman is indeed troublesome..." mumbled Kintoki while scratching his hair.

Tesla could offer him some condolence if he can talk without being cautious by Mad Enhancement placed on his servant core.

The scientist clearly felt that his control upon himself is slowly being drifted apart, barely hold his mind while trying to push away the vile enhancement.

 **[But still, it's a surprise that we manage to find a survivor from this Demonic Fog.]**

Roman decide to join the conversation while turning his attention on Ragna, who feels uncomfortable under the man gaze. He cannot help but being suspicious since he cannot detect anything strange from the blonde man even though the man seems didn't affect by the Demonic Fog who supposed to devours him whole. Not to mention, he also manages to form a contract with a servant in this kind of situation which supposedly impossible for a normal human being.

That alone makes him cannot help but be cautious toward the former white-haired man.

 **[Indeed, this genius even acknowledged such impossible feat since others have been absorbed into this fog.]**

They didn't even try to hide their suspicious tone to the newest addition in their group.

While they did make a valid argument, it doesn't sit well with former Amaterasu avatar, who glared at their accusation to her master. This also being mirrored by Gudako which responded in a fiery tone.

"Roman! Da Vinci-san! Could both of you please stop your accusation to Ragna-san? He did help us with his servant, right? You shouldn't be wary at all!"

That did earn Rikka some sheepish grin from both doctor and artist.

 **[I guess I went overboard with my accusations, forgive me.]**

 **[I am sorry Ragna-san for suspect you with something like that.]**

As for Ragna, the accusation and blaming is basically normal things for him in the past, so he can easily brush it off. And that is something that Tamamo notices as she stared at her master with questioning looks.

"Master, you didn't mad for being accused like that?" Her question did earn her master's attention as Ragna merely stared at his Japanese servant while shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I did not. They are just being cautious which is understandable given the circumstances in this place." He reminded her while smiling in a relaxed manner. "I can understand that."

That doesn't make Tamamo feel better at all since she still harbors some form of dislike towards the doctor-scientist duo for doubting her master. But Tamamo chooses to not directly expressing her thought lest she wants another heated argument with her master.

She surely didn't want to get some scolding in this early, maybe later~

For some reason, Ragna suddenly experienced a shivering sensation beneath his skin.

He doesn't know why but his instinct told him that he will get many headaches in the future.

But he will have to deal about it later as suddenly he felt a sudden tremor when Ragna quickly turned his head to saw the previous black haired man who already gathered some form of electricity. The rest also quickly preparing themselves as Ragna did. Watching Nikola Tesla in cautiousness.

"Truly, I have to apologize for ruining this short moment of peace, Chaldeans." Spoke the man in an apologetic tone. "It seems that my brief control over my own body has ended and once again, I have to fight all of you."

"It's a shame, but I do hope that all of you are capable to stop me."

With that, Tesla quickly sends a torrent of electricity toward Ragna and the others, which responded by Kintoki and Tamamo stood in front of both while forming a barrier and defensive measure.

"Stand back master, we will deal with Nikola." Spoke Kintoki in a calm manner.

"Indeed Master!~ Leave this to this Tamamo to deal with this. So stay there until your faithful servant defeat this foe for you!~"

With that declaration, both quickly dashing forward. With Kintoki quickly jumped upward and delivers a downward slash with his axe. The rumbling sound of lightning quickly spread nearby as the son of thunder coating his axe with a considerable amount of prana.

Apprehending the blonde man's attack, Tesla initiated an immediate acceleration with the use of magnetism in an attempt to dodge that blow. As the force of the swing passed by him, another crater was formed, proving the impact of the blow. However, just as he completed his maneuver, three sets of fireballs were flung straight into his face. Unable to avoid them in time, Tesla created a barrier of lightning in an attempt to pacify the damage to come.

But his decision cost him greatly.

His momentum and movement are stopped in seconds. A mistake which Kintoki fully taking advantage by closing his distance.

Pressing his advantage, Kintoki rapidly rushing forward as he forced Nikola to engage him in close combat. The blonde man unleashed a series of punch, kick and swinging his axe while grin forming on his face.

Being pushed on disadvantage, Tesla trying to initiate some distance with the use of his Galvanism to manipulate the currents and accelerated himself to move backward. Unfortunately, his plan did not work as planned with Tamamo already prepared a countermeasure by utilizing several spells using her talisman and thus halting the ambiance of prana.

Unable to gather the necessary amount to accelerating his body, Tesla paid dearly as Kintoki starting to pressuring him by his superior strength. Another blow from the man making him took some damage, unable to withstand such force behind the attack. His inability in melee combat also adding a grain of salt.

Dodging another blow, Tesla raised his both hand, grunting slightly as Kintoki swift kick narrowly manages to hit him. The impact did cause him being blown backward several yards. Trying to using this momentum for his advantage is also useless as Tamamo already prepare another talisman to halt his body, thus reducing any necessary force for him to make a distance.

Tesla can't help but be frustrated with being pressured from both sides. But he quickly dismissed his thought. Despite his disadvantage, Tesla did nothing but smile. Knowing that his existence is needed to be defeated in order to stop him from destroying anything that will affect the history and future of mankind.

His defeat marks the survival of mankind.

Despite his action is not from his own, he was still a heroic spirit who born from the history of mankind.

He'd be damned if he let himself destroying humanity foundation. Something that he dreaded in the very bottom of his mind.

Thus, he cannot argue with his current situation, no matter how frustrated it is.

On the other side, Kintoki couldn't help but be grateful for Miko Shaman presence.

He can't help but admitted Tamamo presence really affects the tide of battle. Especially when he briefly saw she swiftly use several curses, therefore limiting Tesla's movement which enabled him to press the scientist in close combat.

Controlling the battle from afar while predict and halting Tesla movement and ability to manipulate prana. He can't help but Tamamo's assistance made the battle easier compared to the previous one.

Dodging another blow while countering with another jab. Kintoki slowly lifts his axe. An enormous amount of prana now being gathered in his golden axe while thunder and lightning formed and creating numerous rumbling echos.

Tesla and Tamamo immediately understood.

He's going to unleash his Noble Phantasm. And judging from the prana gathered around Japanese Demigod, It's more than enough to cause enormous collateral damage.

And then, the thunder stops. While the echoing steps followed by gargantuan thunder flaring brightly. Kintoki then jumped in extraordinary heights. Lighting sparked madly in his Golden Eater which contained ridiculously amount of prana which devoured and turned into gigantic sparks.

Tesla rapidly forming a defensive method by surrounding himself with electromagnetism. But even he understood with his calculative mind that his barrier is not capable enough to fully withstand Kintoki upcoming strikes.

His lips forming a sad smile. Fully prepared for his demise in apprehending strike.

Unfortunately, Fate seemed to have a different idea.

Suddenly, the wind shifted.

And then, an enormous storm appears as an enormous hole suddenly formed skywards.

Before Kintoki can use his Noble Phantasm, a blackish-red torrent of light suddenly appears from nowhere and struck the battlefield apart. Effectively interrupting his preparation while the impact also creates enormous shockwave which throwing him, Tamamo and Tesla away.

Ragna immediately using his body while protecting Rikka from the impact force while grabbing her body and using his own as a shield. Grunting in irritation while barely holding his feet from being thrown.

"What the hell was that!?" he can't help but raise his frustrated tone. A moment ago, he saw that Tesla being overpowered by the combination of Kintoki and Tamamo. And now suddenly he finds himself shielding the younger auburn girl from being harshly thrown away while holding her prone body tightly.

The frantic scream from the girl could be heard beneath raging winds as unconsciousness took her away due to the impact.

As the wind subsided, Roman frantic voice suddenly enters Ragna ears.

 **[I am detecting a new servant! Repeat, I am detecting a new servant! And this is... Careful all of you. This servant is undoubtedly high tier servant judging from its prana level!]**

Ragna doesn't need to see Roman's face to understand the Auburn man panicked voice. His words alone already explain the sudden situation.

Another player has decided to join the fray.

As the wind subsided. Ragna can finally identify the servant that suddenly appears alongside the black wind.

Clad in dark-indigo and black armor with draconic features in design, he also notices the appearance of the black-clad servant on noticeable part on curves which made him quickly realize the figure is a woman.

But it is the servant's weapon that made Ragna shivers.

In fact, the former criminal also wondering if that can be considered a weapon.

It is a bulky pale lance which almost as long as the woman itself, barring jagged red-colored spikes which glow slightly on occasion. The aura emanating from the lance is also creating an oppressive sense of enormous pressure. Barring itself against him, who barely stands due to its overpowering presence alone.

The figure stood in silence, creating uncomfortable tension amongst everyone as they stood incautious.

Before the black-clad woman servant suddenly appears in front of Tamamo, swinging the enormous lance which the Miko barely react as the tremendous blow from the lance sends her flying like a ragdoll.

Reacting immediately due to years of training, Ragna manages to catch his servant with his hand. But sadly he underestimates the magnitude of impact and ended with both crashed mercilessly in brick walls.

Kintoki quickly stood in order to hold the apparently new foe from advancing toward his master.

Anxiety quickly poisons his mind from an unexpected situation. Barring himself now is not one but two powerful servants whom one of them almost incapacitate his newest ally in one blow.

"Damn it, this is really the worst situation."

With that, he charges toward his enemies. Fully understand that what he did right now is borderline a suicide.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Chaldea headquarter, the unexpected change of situation also made all staff in frenzy.

Rikka being unconscious also add their panic-stricken reaction immensely

"Any response from Ritsuka-kun?"

"It's no use, the communication barely able to make a proper connection with him."

The unforeseen situation caught them unprepared as a new servant suddenly appeared without warning. Both Da Vinci and Roman have been trying to contact Rikka's older brother, Ritsuka, soon after she collapsed. But by far they got no response, frustrated them immensely.

"What should we do Roman? At this rate, it is impossible for Kintoki alone to withstand against two servants at once."

Roman barely answer the man-turned-woman question while glued on screen mindlessly when suddenly his eyes landed on the recent master who trying to stand, albeit painfully.

A sudden idea quickly formed on his mind.

"Let him conduct emergency summoning." Spoke Roman while pointing his finger into Ragna's figure who at the moment seen to barely standing with blood dripping from the man lips.

That caught Da Vinci off guard.

Emergency summoning at this time? Technically it is possible. But without Mash's shield or with proper preparation, the summoning would be conducted with an unknown result. Worst case, the result would only drop random useless items.

"Are you sure about this Roman?" said Da Vinci with a grim expression. "If he fails, not only we're wasting our saint quartz, but also endangering Rikka-chan as well. Also, Giving such prestige on unknown factor is this situation, are you sure about that?" Roman did have his doubt for this unknown man who comes from nowhere.

But with Rikka unconscious, he doesn't have much choice. Also, the percentage for the summoning to be succeeded is barely higher than one percent.

But somehow, he doesn't know why but his guts keep telling him to trust the enigmatic man.

Sitting in silence in a brief moment, Roman Archaman made his decision.

At this moment, torrents of emotions are engulfing Tamamo's heart just like a swirling storm as she could only scream at her master in anger and sadness.

Angry on her master due to his reckless behavior which injures him terribly. Sadness due to he has to suffer for her and paid the consequences.

But above all, she was happy. She was very happy when her master is using his body to save her. She was so happy even tears starting to streaming freely from her eyes.

When she was summoned in this world due to demonic fog influence, she quickly tore the connection and left by her own. She wants freedom, more than anything else. Exploring anywhere, everywhere, setting her foot freely without being bound by anything.

Alas, upon knowing the truth, her heart got filled with bitterness. Tamamo cannot live in this world unshackled for that is the fate of a Heroic Spirit. She has been trying to retaliate the chains that'd rob her freedom away, yet, she couldn't stop yearning for someone that'd accept her.

Just... Anyone would do...

That is her greatest wish. An oath that she forges herself. Living a life to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants.

An extra life with someone she loves.

It's amusing she found a human by accident. Watching him struggle against numerous amount of those cursed dolls. At first, she even didn't care whether his life will be perished like other humans whom already been consumed by the Demonic Fog.

But his eyes. It captivates her.

Such enthralling eyes that shine brightly even when he faces his apparent doom in front of him.

Her body suddenly moves on its own.

Her lips rapidly chanting and creating spells to tear those dolls apart. While her feet moved to finally greets him.

Taking her time to talk while deliberately using her outer persona.

Teasing him is her personal satisfaction. Watching him being embarrassed have charmed her by its honesty. Such innocence beneath his firm eyes which shockingly bore a similar gaze to her.

He understood what kind of woman she was. Quickly saw beneath her cheerful sweet persona, lies what her legend deemed her as monstrous, vile monster in a form of woman who already took thousand of lives. But he doesn't judge her with selfish righterousness. Instead, he accepts it in earnest. Fearlessly took her offer without harbor any distaste or animosity.

Now he even protects her. Even if he doesn't need to do it.

Her master who barely knows her more than a day, willingly to take such grievous act for her.

Her master is now injured because of her. He is suffering just for her safety which she doesn't even deserve.

From that on, she decided.

She decides he will only the one who becomes her master.

Her companion.

Her beloved.

For he who accept everything of her.

She will also accept everything about him.

* * *

He could barely stand while coughed quite amount of blood.

His vision is hazy from absorbing the impact which meant for his servant, whom right now working herself using her talisman to heal him.

"Why you have to do that.. I can lessen the impact using my spell instead of you taking the blunt damage and injuring yourself like this..."

He cannot help but chuckled bitterly at his apparent servant agitated tone. Ragna could still remember her horrified expression when realize that he took damage meant to be her with his body and suffered from the impact.

He still cannot be used to receive such emotion other than usual antagonism which he usually has to deal with.

To be honest, it feels comforting.

Ragna could only chuckles while bitterly swallow blood dripping in his lips, used by its taste. "I can't help it. My body reacts by its own."

His servant looked at him with a stupedied expression on her face like he grew a second head.

"Well, there's no time to grieving what I have done..." spoke Ragna while standing, albeit barely. "We need to find a solution to this situation. And from what I saw, neither you or that goldilocks are capable to handle those two."

Tamamo regrettably agrees with him. Even Tamamo is also a servant, her capacity barely helps against Tesla. And now there's another mysterious servant who aids him and pitting them in severe disadvantageous state.

 **[I have a solution for that.]**

Suddenly, Roman Archaman face appears in front of them. While gives full attention at Ragna with unreadable expression.

 **[Ragna-san, this matter concerns you.]**

Hearing that, Ragna immediately took a straight posture as he gave Roman an anticipated gaze.

"What do you need with me?"

Sighing softly, his next words took the master in surprise.

 **[I want you to create a contract with Chaldea, and summons your servant using our system.]**

Ragna quickly raised his left hand. "Hold on, so basically you want me to use your system in order to summon a new servant to helps us fighting those two. But does that mean you literally asking me to join Chaldea?"

His statement are met with single nod from the doctor, which immediately responded heatedly by Tamamo herself.

"Hold on!" interrupt Tamamo in a heated tone. "Why it must be my master to summons another servant when he already have me as his servant? And why you suddenly ask him to join your organization?" Tamamo quickly react in a possessive manner. In her mind, she does not want to share her master with another servant. Her master only needs her. And she will not tolerates another one.

Ragna could only nod dumbly, while his eyes trailing on prone body of Rikka which currently lying near him.

 **[... Yes, I understand that Rikka-kun is actually our contracted master.]** Spoke Da Vinci, joining the conversation.

 **[But in our current state, I wish Ragna-san to do it instead. We actually did want to asking you joining Chaldea after settling this Singularity. But it seems that my invitation has comes sooner than I expected.]**

Both Ragna and Tamamo stood in silence while looking at each other. Slowly comprehend the information shared on them.

 **[I fully understand it considered unreasonable. Sadly, the unforeseen situation had forced me to extend this invitation.]** said Roman in low tone. His expression already elaborating this decision has pitting him on tight position considering his current status. **[Currently, Chaldea can't directly interferred in this situation as our official master is incapacitated due to unconsiousness. So at this moment, we need emergency countermeasure by inviting you as our newest master.]**

Both understood the logic behind Roman explanation.

With Rikka being unconscious, it means currently Chaldea is practically on a dead end. And thus, they decided to take a countermeasure by inviting Ragna, even though it against their official prosedure.

But it also led to a question. Will Ragna took the offer to join Chaldea and perform the summoning or not.

The man did not mind accepting Roman's offer. Considering this Singularity soon to be ended, taking a safe shelter by means joining an organization is a win-win situation.

But he also noticing Tamamo complicated look and quickly realize as he found it nostalgic.

It is a same expression that his brother showed whenever he prioritize Saya over him. Fear for being replaced by someone who she already place her faith. Ragna understood that expression well. He cannot help but slowly moving his right hand and strokes her luscious hair, mildly amused at her flustered reaction.

"I'll join." Said Ragna, silently gaze at his servant's disheartened face. Her both ears dropped while her shoulders sagged downward. Despite trying to hide with smiling in acceptance, Ragna did notice several moist of glittering tears starting to form in both her large yellow eyes.

It solidifies his decision.

He will not make the same mistake with his brother by neglecting this girl.

"Sorry, but I think I'll refrain myself to conduct the summon."

Naturally, his statement causes various reaction.

Ragna did take Roman astonishment in amusement as his eyes landed softly at Tamamo's perplexity, seeing her lips quickly goes upward in hopeful manner.

 **[B-but Ragna-san! This is very important for you—]**

"Nah, thanks. I trust Tamamo." Interrupt Ragna in firm tone. "I trust she can defeat those two. So I think I will refrain from performing another summon."

Roman could only stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Tamamo couldn't believe what she just heard. Her master just refused to perform a summoning because he trusted her. She couldn't contain her joyousness as she quickly hugged his master. Smiling brightly in beamed expression. She ignored his half-hearted effort to let him go as tears streaming freely from her eyes. Firmly placed herself in her source of happiness.

"Master!~ Words couldn't describe enough how grateful this fox is towards your faith on me!~"

She then looked at flustered Ragna with a sincere smile while firmly placed both her hands on his back. Her eyes firmly placed at his, holding a myriad of emotions as she slowly let her hold on him. Turning her body while facing her awaiting foe.

"This Tamamo shall make an oath at here an now. For my loyalty shall be your and yours alone for eternity..." Said Tamamo in a whisper to herself. Letting those words echoing inside her while smiling blissfully.

Quickly adopts a straighter posture in a confident smirk, her declaration comes like raging waves. Which did make both Tesla and mysterious woman who currently taking Kintoki as the Japanese servant already on his last legs, turned their attention on her.

"Now hear mine words, heathen foes! Feast on your eyes upon this glorious Foxy Miko Shaman as she will unleash the wrath of Takamagahara for her beloved master!~"

What happen next leaving everyone even Ragna in astonishment.

First, she extends her right arm in front, crouching while clenching both her fist below her right side of her jaw. Then she forming a slash motion to her left side with her right arm, extending it to the upper side of her left body while her right fist remains on her right waist. Following with, she then swings her left arm to the far left then doing an F-pose opposite of the direction of her left arm.

Then she even yelling while maintaining the posture in a firm position.

" _Hen... Shin!~"_

Her body then exploded in blinding light, engulfing her whole with brilliant radiance.

When the light subsided, Ragna could only stare in amazement.

An action that mirrored by everyone as all of them stared in silence, admiring the floating figure in fascination.

Her blue kimono suddenly went to drastic change. Adding details while growing longer, especially on the sleeves part. She also wearing several golden ornaments on her neck, head, and earrings. Her hair also changes, growing longer even the length itself bypass her own height.

But the most noticeable is her tails. Now sprouting three pairs of glowing tails, it also magnifying her aura in heavenly radiance. The glistering particles of remaining light even adding her own already ethereal brilliance by outstanding height.

As for Ragna, Roman exclamation snapped him out from his shell-shocked state.

 **[An Ascension!? She can do it without any Ascension Ritual!?]**

He could only stare at her floating servant as her voice, amplified on significant degree, boomed across the battlefield.

"Now then my dearest foes, Shall we begin the round 2?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Yeah, that is Kamen Rider signature posture before she transforms herself into her third ascension.**

 **Anyway, this also by far the longest chapter that I have been written until now. So pls bear me for grammatical mistakes. :P**

 **Now for review reply!**

 **I really appreciate all of your suggestion for which servant who would become Ragna future servant, but when I thinking it again, I will hold the next servant until America chapter, since London is basically a spotlight of Tamamo. The one whom I considered as Ragna next servant is the main servants in America chapters. You can guess who it is in review xD**

 **ShadowEdge27 and BlitzNeutral69: you know what, I did consider that once for either he accidentally summons his brother or even Nu. But I think I will take it as consideration since I did have a plan with it.**

 **Existential Error: Medusa and Ragna huh, interesting pairing haha**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae: I really grateful for your suggestion and advice back then. That really helps me toning down Ragna a bit and develops him with a better understanding of his character.**

 **Bloodedgethereaper2113: kinda consider Raikou tho lol**

 **Guest: Karna is actually a strong candidate but I am not sure yet.**

 **Killroy122496: I kinda consider that but it will be revealed later lol. Kiyohime part surely will make Tamamo raged on jealousy haha**

 **Shirozaki Kizuro: I think Ragna would take a hundred steps backward instead lol. Though Kiyohime did reminds him of Terumi in some elements, namely snakes.**

 **Azure Legacy: The alters probably would getting along with him pretty well since he can take their dark side pretty easily considering his past**

 **Magnus: Thank you!**

 **Terumi Gremory: Yeah, Gilgamesh would belittle him, which Ragna surely letting his anger if he gets offended enough and thus sparks the conflict between them. But I think Gil would respect Ragna for his way of life if he learns about Ragna past. (maybe, lol)**

* * *

 **Also, I did fix the first three chapters, reducing Ragna vocabulary in order to fit his Centralfiction character while adding an extra scene as well. Maybe you can take a look even though it just a small change.**

 **To others who I can't really answer your review. Thank you for giving this story a review and I hope you did not disappointed with it. See you all in the next chapter**

 **Ciao!~**


End file.
